


soap bubbles

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, bath toys, frankie is the cutest little okay, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Daddy Gee gives Frankie a bath.it's basically just Frank being a cute boi





	soap bubbles

"Hey, be careful, baby."

Frankie just accidentally splashed some water out of the bathtub and onto the floor.

"Sorry, Dada."

Gerard walks over to the bubble-bath he's put Frank into, and hands him a rubber duck. His Little squeals and starts splashing again. Gee sighs and shakes his head, knowing that there'll be water on the floor no matter what.

"Daddy's gonna wash your hair, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because bathtime isn't just about _playing,_ silly," Gerard teases, kneeling beside the bathtub with a bottle of shampoo.

He pours some into his hands and starts massaging it into Frankie's slick black hair. His baby boy giggles and keeps tossing the rubber duck around in the tub. He picks up handfuls of the foamy bubbles and tries to playfully throw them at his Daddy, which makes it a bit harder to wash him.

He then starts rubbing soap all over his Little's wet body.

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby?"

"D'you like giving baths?"

"Of course. It's fun, and I can wash you at the same time."

"I can take baths alone."

"Oh, sweetie, you're too little for that."

 _"Am not!"_ Frankie pouts.

"Yes, you are. You're just a baby boy."

His Little's cheeks go red with embarrassment. "But-"

"No buts."

Frank giggles and lets Gerard finish soaping him up. He lets his Daddy wash him all over, because maybe he was right. Maybe Frankie _is_ too Little to do it himself... and maybe Frankie likes that.

"Okay, kitten, you're done," Gerard says, once he's washed all the soap out of his hair.

"Dada, can I play more?"

"Only until the water starts getting cold. But after that, we've gotta get you out of there."

 _"Alright..."_ Frank groans.

  
Gerard returns about 20 minutes later to retrieve Frankie from the tub, and sure enough, he still wants to play.

"Honey, you can play outside of the tub, too."

Frank makes a stubborn little noise.

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Oh, we're talking back, now?"

Frank suddenly shakes his head, "No. No, Dada."

"Good. C'mon, babydoll."

His Little reluctantly (and with a lot of whining) climbs out of the tub, and lets Gerard towel him off.

"See, you don't wanna stay in that cold water; you'll get sick."

"Okay. Sorry, Dada." Frank wraps his arms around him.

"It's alright. Maybe I'll let you play some more before bed, tonight." His baby boy looks very hopeful, at that. "But first, we've gotta get some clothes on you."

Frankie patters after him into the bedroom to pick out an outfit. "I like baths."

"Me too, sweetie."


End file.
